Patsy Smiles
Patsy is a mongoose scout from Acorn Flats who had a crush on Lazlo. Personality Patsy is a perky, hyperactive Squirrel Scout whose friends are Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Amber. She gains a big crush on Lazlo in many episodes, but does not show as much interest after season 4; this plot device is repeated in many episodes, and is a basic character trait of Patsy. Patsy enjoys reading scary stories to her friends because she likes scaring people. She lied about knowing various martial arts to impress Lazlo and later revealed her feelings when he confronted her about lying. Patsy would be considered ringleader of the Squirrel Scouts. Most of the time, Patsy is the instigator of the girls antics, and the other girls willingly follow her lead. In It's No Picnic, she argues with Bean Scouts about muddle. In Marshmallow Jones, she roasts marshmallows with her friends. She observes Bean Scouts in Beans Are From Mars. In Dosey Doe, she meets Lazlo in Camp Kidney's Mess Hall. In Snake Eyes, Patsy is a snake hunter. In Miss Fru Fru she searches on encyclopedia what is "fru fru". In Love Sick, she helps Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Honey win a tug of war against the Bean Scouts. In I've Never Bean In a Sub, she eats a grilled cheese sandwich and works as a cashier for the Squirrel Scouts' cookie business. In Snow Beans, Patsy joins in singing on the bus trip and she was afraid when Lazlo along with Lumpus was gone, for her fears are when Lazlo disappears. However, Patsy will go to any lengths to protect herself and Lazlo, such as beating up all the other campers (including Lazlo himself) to prevent her father from finding out her crush. Patsy has bright pink hair. She wears a Acorn Flats' uniform with an scarlet vest, dark blue shirt and skirt, dark blue hat, and dark brown shoes. Relationships Lazlo Throughout the episodes it is revealed she has had a big crush on him. She tries to be cool in front of the girls as in some episodes she will say romantic stuff about him and then say something rude about him. In Snake Eyes, she only wants to talk to him and tries to impress him by lying about knowing many types of martial arts. She also gave him a Valentines Day card; when her dad, Commander Hoo-Ha, saw the card, he thought it was from Lazlo but admitted that she gave it to him. She 's also good at beating people up, even Lazlo. Raj They don't actually talk mostly in the series. It is shown that Raj is afraid of her at times, but they are likely friends. Gretchen They are bunk mates and visit in most episodes, and are hanging out most of the time. Nina Neckerly Patsy and Nina are always seen together in some episodes with Gretchen. Patsy would even eat a lot of cheese (in which she is allergic to) to make Nina her friend again in Cheese Orbs. Commander Hoo-Ha Commander Hoo-Ha is her father and he's very protective of her. Trivia * Patsy is voiced by Jodi Benson, who was very well known for voicing Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid. * In Valentine's Day, it is revealed that Hoo-Ha is her father (even though they are different species) * In Cheese Orbs, Patsy reveals that she is allergic to cheese and get hives when eating it. * In Step Clam, Patsy says that she has a younger brother who once swallowed a garden hose. Gallery Category:Minor Characters